


Fourth of the Way There

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [34]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quarter-life crisis sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth of the Way There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted August 2, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/114655.html).  
> Challenge Name and Number: #045, Celebration

The pool was amazing on this uncommonly hot day. The chlorinated water was a bit warmer than usual, but compared to the stifling heat was a welcome relief.  
This was the best way to celebrate his 26th birthday - around new and old friends, lots of girls in bikinis, and lots of alcohol.  
"Ugh!" Mokuba whined. "I'm so old!"  
"You are not," Téa chided. "Stop being dramatic."  
"I can't!" Mokuba cried, throwing the back of his hand against his forehead. "It's in my blood," he said with mock-sincerity.  
She rolled her eyes, but was clearly amused. She went to get an icy margarita at the pool-side bar.  
Yugi giggled next to him. "You're making us feel even older." He grinned at the birthday boy. "Something you do not want to do with a lady."  
"Yeah, well - I AM," he said, taking another swig of his drink and leaning back. "Quarter-life crisis and all." He was a little more than red.  
"Mmm," Yugi agreed. "That's life."  
"Yup."

**Author's Note:**

> I think this drabble isn't so great (>_>) but I like the idea of terriblyunsatisfied!playboy!Mokuba. I was going to write more, but it's not coming to me. May continue with gratuitous puppyshipping added later.


End file.
